Save me
by Misster. K
Summary: Momoshiro confessed his dying love for Ryoma. What will our uke do when he already has a cute girlfriend which is... Sakuno!? R&R !


**Save me…**

**[A/N]:** Hi everyone! Here I am, with my usual fiction… Hope I don't bother everyone by posting another angst here!! *runs and hides* Please forgive me!!! Ne? Ne? This is just for fun… Since school works are killing me now! I definitely need a break and making this angst fic is my break? O.o??!!! Ok, ok… Now on with the fic and don't forgot to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Italics are thoughts…

**Disclaimers:** Momoshiro, Echizen, and Sakuno are not mine! They all belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei!!! I do own one OC though!!! *smirks* 

***

"I like you Echizen" Momoshiro said as he looked at the smaller boy straight in the eyes. He could see Ryoma gaping like a fish, his mouth was wide open and his eyed bulged out. 

"Nani?" Echizen asked in disbelief. Momoshiro sighed at this. He knew that his younger friend had always having a hard time to digest some new surprising events, especially when their Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu announced his relationship with the tensai tennis player, Fuji Shuusuke.

"I like you Echizen… Not as a friend but more…" Echizen's eyes bulged out in surprise as he heard Momo's confession.

"Are you serious Momo-senpai?! I mean… You know that I have a girlfriend…" Echizen looked away after he said the word 'girlfriend' which referred to Ryuzaki Sakuno. 

"I know… and I'm serious…" Momo answered desperately, take a deep breathe then continued. "I know you will never love me more than a friend… I know that but I still love you, I just want to tell you that, thank you for listening… Sayonara…" Momoshiro smiled sadly before he ran away, sorrow was clearly seen in his face and Echizen didn't fail to see it. Somehow the blue-haired boy's heart clenched and hurts. Echizen wanted to call out for his sempai but he stopped himself. He didn't know what to do or said when he faced Momoshiro. 

The bell rang soon and Echizen lazily dragged himself back to the class. He was not in the mood for school anymore and besides there was no way he could concentrate properly on the lectures and works, not after this surprising and bothering incident. 

The Next day… 

Echizen P.O.V: 

Today I have to go on date with Sakuno… Of course I'm happy and contented. She was my girl friend after all… But this expression of hurt that Momo-senpai put on before he left really bothered me. Why? I'm not possibly in love with that over-cheerful sempai ne? 

I sighed loudly as I felt someone poking me. It was her, she was dressed in a pastel blouse and she looked so innocent. I gave her my small smile and started walking side by side to the movie. She chatted happily and I listened carefully. It's just not my nature to talk too much and I liked listening better than talking. 

When we reached the movie, Sakuno said she would go and see which movie we should watch… I nodded and watched her disappeared in the crowds. As I let my eyes wondered, I spotted Momo-senpai. I was about to greet him but stopped when I saw a petite girl standing beside him in an intimate manner. 

I was struck. All the crowds' voice seemed to disappear as I kept focusing myself on Momo-senpai. Somehow it hurt me to see him happy with anyone else. My heart clenched so hard that I felt it bleed. My breath was getting short and I could feel pain, building up inside my small body. I could not stand this any more! Then… I felt something, something wet gliding down on my cheek. Something wet and warm… Instinctively I raised my free hand to touch it and realized that it was tears. 

_Namida? Doushite? Doushite? Am I weak…? _As I questioned myself, I felt someone was watching me. I looked straight across and saw Momo-senpai looking at me in confusion. 

_Shit! I need to get out of here! FAST!!! _When Sakuno approached me, quickly I muttered that I have something important that I needed to attended and dashed away as fast as I could. 

I just hope that Momo-senpai didn't follow me but I was wrong. I could hear footsteps approaching me from behind. I ran faster in order to escape him but he followed closely behind. I ran, turned and almost slipped at the corner but managed to escape him. I reached the lake and throw myself on the inviting green grass. 

_Did he lose me? I think so… _but before I could think about anything else I saw a figure on top of me. It was him… Momo-senpai…

"Why are you crying?" He asked me…

***

Momoshiro's lean build was covering Echizen's smaller ones as he questioned the younger one. His hand was on the smaller boy's wrist and he was looking straight to a pair of big blue eyes. 

Once again he asked the same question. "Why are you crying?" 

"Itai suyo…[It hurts]" Echizen winced as his senpai tighten the hold on his small wrist. He tried to look away from Momoshiro's deep purple eyes but he couldn't and wouldn't want to look away from the hypnotizing gaze. Echizen could feel himself drowning in the whirlpool of emotions as he kept his eyes locked at Momoshiro.  

"Echizen… Answer me…" But then, Momoshiro's slightly deep voice broke the moments which Echizen wanted to savored and lasted forever. 

"Betsuni… [Nothing] I was not crying, it's the dust… or maybe you were just imagining things back then…" 

Annoyed, Momoshiro said, "Listen, I don't want you to lie to me… Just tell me what's wrong… or, maybe… maybe…" Momoshiro dared himself to hope by saying the next words. "You are jealous?" 

Echizen flushed bright red after he heard the word 'jealous' HE WAS NOT JEALOUS!!! He was just angry… and felt slightly betrayed… _Wait a sec! Why did I feel betrayed? _He had never felt betrayed before… Not even when his father lied to him, not when Sakuno lied to him but why did he felt betray when a certain spiky-haired sempai lied to him? 

"Are you jealous?" Momoshiro dared himself to asked again as he observed the confused look Echizen was wearing on his face. Slowly the blue-haired boy shook his head weakly. To be honest Echizen didn't know… He could not distinguish this strong, weird feeling that was building inside him now. 

Momoshiro sighed loudly. He was very disappointed; he thought that just maybe… Maybe Echizen did have some feelings about him. Well he could do nothing to Echizen anymore, since he had vowed to forget about him and moved on with his own life. Kikumaru even helped him by introducing him to this petite and pretty girl. Sure, the girl was fun to hang out with and Momoshiro liked her a lot, _as a friend. _NOT MORE… He felt different. The way Ayase, the girl laughed was different from Echizen, once Momo heard the younger boy laughed softly, it was music for him… The way she walked, ate, talked was very different from Echizen. 

Echizen was not **THAT** talkative… 

Echizen never seduced people… 

Echizen had a funny way of eating… 

Echizen was… different… 

"Damn you Echizen… Damn you…" Momo half-heartily cursed as he buried himself at the crook of Echizen's slim neck, his action made the younger boy shivered.

"Why? When? How?" Momoshiro desperately asked. Echizen frowned at this but he couldn't do anything since Momoshiro's body weight was trapping his smaller form and his wrist was still in the older boy's possession. 

"Why did you steal my heart? When did you steal it? And how did you steal my heart??" 

Echizen could not mutter a single word out as he heard Momo's question. He wanted to say something but it seemed that his words had died, stuck in his throat. He was completely speechless. 

"Why? Answer me… Echizen…" His voice was desperate and painful. 

A long pause before Echizen answered, 

"I… I… I really don't know Momo-sempai…"  

The spiky-haired boy took in a deep breath and inhaled Echizen's sweet scent at the same time and he realized something… 

"You smell good Echizen… Pure, untainted… and clean… Someone like you will never deserve me… I get it… You deserve Sakuno…" As he said those painful words, he detached himself from the warmth unwillingly. 

"You are better than me… I don't deserve you like you don't deserve me…" Echizen's eyes bulged out. The younger boy felt that his heart was being stabbed by Momoshiro's words. He could no longer feel the grass, nor the cold breeze or the sound of the birds chirping… He could only hear Momoshiro's voice. 

"You don't like me…" Thousands of needles pierced Echizen's innocent heart.

"You like Sakuno…" _NO! NO! NO! I... I... I..._

"And most importantly… You hate homos right?" _NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

"Besides… I have my own lives and you have yours… We are different… I have a girl friend now… We both have a nice girlfriend ne?" _NO! Momo-sempai..!!! What?? What the hell are you talking about?_

"We don't belong for each other… But… But…" Slowly, as slowly as someone could be, Momoshiro lowered his body and closed their distance. He could see Echizen's big blue eyes clearly and stopped just before their lips met. 

"Even so… Ryoma, aishiteru" Then he completely closed the miniscule distance and kissed Echizen on the lips. 

Echizen could feel nothing nor see anything… All his senses shut down completely as Momo uttered the word 'aishiteru' He was shouting inside, he wanted to tell Momoshiro something… The truth which he himself afraid to admit… He wanted to say it yet he couldn't. So, instead, Ryoma poured and bet everything on the small kiss and started responding. 

But, reality was indeed, cruel. Momoshiro pulled back when Echizen started to respond to the kiss. He completely detached himself from Ryoma and smiled sadly. 

"We don't belong together Ryoma… and please don't respond on my kiss… Because I know you don't like it…" _NOOO!!! NO! No! NO!!!! _Echizen tried to shout but he could not… Something at the back of his mind held him.

"Sayonara… Itoshii… [Bye… my love…]" 

That pulled the last straw… Fresh tears were starting to glide down freely from the innocent blue eyes but then Momo could not see it because he had walked away completely. Echizen extended his small hand to stopped Momoshiro, he tried to shout, but he could not. All he could do was moan and whimper… He wanted Momoshiro to turned back, to caught him and embraced him… He wanted to say sorry… Echizen wanted to say sorry to Momoshiro but he could not… 

The boy felt dizzy. He wanted to puke badly and he thought he was going to die… He was fine physically but not mentally, he was bleeding inside! 

"Mo….mo…..sempa…i….. ma..tt.e….. goo…me.n.n..a.sa..i……g..o.me.n……n..a.sa..i…… m..o..do.te…ki..t..t.e… o.ne.g.ai… [Momo-sempai… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… come back…. Please….]" Was Echizen's last word before the eternal, agonizing darkness drifted him to sleep… 

***

Sakuno and Ayase were searching for their boyfriend. They were both confused by the sudden thing which happened between the two. They were both walking confusedly until Sakuno spotted Ryoma saying something which she could not heard because it was too small… 

Then, she saw he fainted. 

"RYOMA-KUN!!!" She rushed to the unconscious boy who kept mumbling gomen nasai in his sleep and hold him tightly. 

"What happened to you Ryoma-kun…? What happened?" She asked desperately but received no answer because all Ryoma wanted was to sleep and escaped the cruel reality… as his form kept mumbling the endless sorry and bore the eternal pain… 

***

Owari ka? Or should I write a sequel???  


End file.
